Dominate and Devour
by Graffiti-ferret
Summary: Kenpachi is put in charge of watching over Karakura after Ulquiorra's attack. And Poor Ichigo is being targeted by the captain. But for what? Yaoi. KenpachiXIchigo two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Happy Kenichi day everyone! 11/15/10

It had been a few days after Ulquiorra and Yammy's invasion on Karakura town. Ichigo was currently laying on his bed, arm resting gently over his eyes. He was deep in thought until the door suddenly rang. The orange haired teen slowly got up. His father and sisters were out of town for the week leaving Ichigo alone and forcing him to answer the door. He slowly walked down the steps and over to the door. Ichigo unlocked the top and bottom locks before sighing and opening the door.  
"Sorry, the clinic's closed. Please comeback another time," The teen stated, his eyes still closed from the sigh.  
"Is that how you treat soul reapers, Ichigo?" Said persons eyes shot open and he stared at the person in front of him. It was a male teen, a little taller than Ichigo, with short but super spiky black hair, green eyes, and a scar going down the left side of his face going over the eye.  
"I'm sorry but, do I know you?"  
"You can't even recognize the captain of squad 11?"

"KENPACHI?" Ichigo blushed and looked over him. He was in a gigai, obviously, but a much younger looking. Kenpachi wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt under it and black leather pants with chains.  
"Yamamoto assigned me to watch over Karakura and you. But that weird shopkeeper gave me a gigai to fit in more with high school. Apparently, I looked too old to be a high school student," Kenpachi explained, scratching the back of his head. He watched as Ichigo checked him over a few times.  
"Like what you see?" He asked sarcastically. The teen blushed before scowling.  
"Isn't that leather uncomfortable?"  
"YES!" Kenpachi shouted, making Ichigo jump slightly.

"Why don't you come in and maybe I'll have something more comfortable," the captain only grinned before stepping in and taking off his shoes. He then fallowed Ichigo up the stairs. The orange haired teen opened the door and let Kenpachi in, noticing the suitcase like backpack on the captains back. Kenpachi placed the suitcase on the floor and then opened it. Ichigo sat on his bed and watched Kenpachi take of the leather jacket, fold it and then place it in the suitcase. He then took out a pair of baggy jeans and switched them with the leather pants. Ichigo blushed once realized he was ogling Kenpachi. Kenpachi may have had his gigai altered but it still had some of his muscle physique. The shook his head and then stood up.

"What's with all the clothes, Kenpachi?" H asked. The captain smirked.  
"You don't listen do you? I told you that Yamamoto assigned me to watch over Karakura and you. That means I'm going to be stuck with you and go to your school," He stated.  
"So, that means you're staying here too?" The captain only nodded. Ichigo sighed before opening his closet and taking out a blow up bed. He then closed Kenpachi's suitcase and placed it in the closes. The teen then looked at the clock.  
"It's almost diner time, you hungry?" Ichigo asked, turning towards the captain, who nodded. The orange haired teen left the room and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Kenpachi went downstairs but into the living room. He turned on the TV and switched thru the channels.

After a few minutes, Ichigo finished making dinner. He called Kenpachi and placed two ramen bowls on the table. Kenpachi sat down and grabbed his chopsticks before eating the ramen. It became and awkward silence until Kenpachi finished and leaned back in his chair.  
"I forgot to ask you," Ichigo started," Where's Yachiru?"  
"She's back in Soul Society. She has to wait until that shopkeeper finishes her altered gigai," Kenpachi explained. The teen nodded before yawning.  
"It's getting late. I'm gonna head up to bed," Ichigo stood up before placing the two ramen bowls into the sink and then heading up to his room, Kenpachi fallowing. Blankets were laid onto the blow up bed, which had been blowing up while the two eat dinner, and Kenpachi laid down on it. Ichigo laid down on his own bed and pulled the covers over his head, falling asleep immediately.

Moans echoed thru Ichigo's room. It was the only other sound besides the sound of skin slapping together.  
"Kenpachi!" Ichigo gripped the captain's hair, pulling the bells off and letting the hair fall, "Harder!" Kenpachi smirked before doing as he was told. He lifted Ichigo's legs over his shoulder and pounded Ichigo into the mattress, hitting the teen's prostate.  
"Kenpachi! I'm gonna-" Ichigo cried out as he came, cover his and Kenpachi's chest with his seed. Kenpachi grunted before coming as well.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat up. His pants felt wet and sticky. A blush crept up on the teen's face. He had a wet dream! About Kenpachi no less! He felt so embarrassed. Slowly, Ichigo got out of bed and crept over to his dresser, grabbing underwear before looking over at the clock. 6; which meant he had to get ready for school. He grabbed his uniform and headed towards the door. As it opened, the door made a creaking noise, Kenpachi sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Ichigo? What time is it?"  
"Uh… 6"

"Why are you up so early?" The captain slowly stood up and walked over to Ichigo. The teen tried hiding his pants from him with his clothes.  
"School," Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's hand and held it above his head.  
"Did you piss yourself?" Ichigo blushed brightly. Suddenly, the captain pulled down his pajama pants.  
"Wait, that ain't piss," Kenpachi slid his finder across Ichigo's member, taking some semen with it. Ichigo resisted the urge to shudder.  
"Didja have a wet dream someone?" He asked making the teen blush more.  
"So who's the lucky girl? Was it that Orihime chick? Or little miss Kuchiki?" Ichigo yanked his hand out of Kenpachi's grip.  
"That's none of your business!" With that, the teen rushed out of the room. Kenpachi chuckled. He had heard Ichigo moaning his name. Slowly, Kenpachi lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the semen off oh his finger.

"I can't wait to dominate and devour you,"

Happy KenIchi day all you KenIchi fans! This is only the first chapter. There's only going to be two which will be posted on Kenpachi's b-day! Yay! Anyways, this will be my first time writing Kenpachi EVER. Also, I found out Kenny has green eyes. Cool. And his gigai was made up out of randomness. I was thinking about wat some of the captains would look like in gigais and well. Mayuri was first and then came Kenny. So… Yeah. Random. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Happy B-day Kenpachi! 11/19/10

Aikenichi11 – Thanks. :D I didn't really want a story where Kenpachi just jumping poor Ichi. I also wanted something to split into two chapters for both Kenichi day and Kenny's b-day. Hopefully I don't disappoint you since this is my first time writing Kenpachi. He'll probably be ooc so I apologize beforehand. XD

BonneNuit – OMG! U r like my favorite author! Having you review one of my stories was one of my goals. XD I kno it sound stupid but I really love your work. And I how I don't disappoint you either.

Ichigo stood in the shower, the hot water pouring onto his back. His mind wandered to Kenpachi. How different he looked in the altered gigai. How fuckable he looked. Ichigo blushed brightly and shook his head rapidly, trying to lose the thought. The water started to turn cold; the sudden change of the water made Ichigo jump. The teen turned off the water before slowly getting out of the shower. He got dressed and headed back to his room. When Ichigo opened the door, he saw Kenpachi getting changed. The shirt came off, showing the captain smooth back, flawless back. Ichigo imagined his fingers digging deeply into his back as he was pounded into the mattress. The teen shook his head and snuck past the captain, grabbing his backpack and wallet before hurrying out of the room. Ichigo ran downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed the spare keys and then went outside. The keys were placed into the two door locks and he locked the door. Ichigo jiggled the handle a few times before running in the direction of school.

After a while of running, an out of breath Ichigo made it to the school. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo headed into the school. He placed his backpack in his locker before heading into his homeroom and sitting in a desk. Students began to pile in to the class room and take their seats. The bell rang and class started. The teach stood up and faced the class.  
"Class, we have two new students. Please meet Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi," Kenpachi walking in, staring at Ichigo not with his usual I'm-going-to murder-you smile, but a nice genuine smile. Ichigo blushed and looked away. Behind Kenpachi stood Yachiru in her altered gigai. Her pink hair was longer, pulled back in a low ponytail. She looked slightly taller than Rukia. Yachiru's dark pink colored eyes scanned the classroom.

Once Yachiru's eyes fell upon Ichigo, she squealed. Ichigo jumped and stared up at her, as if he couldn't believe it was her.  
"Strawberry!" Yachiru ran down the row of desks and pounced Ichigo. She laughed and continued to squeeze the teen tightly.  
"Y-Yachiru c-can't breathe!" Ichigo gasped out. Yachiru let go and stood up, still smiling. Ichigo coughed a few times before staring up at the pink haired soul reaper.  
"Don't I look pretty?" Yachiru asked before spinning around.  
"Yes and don't spin like that again. You show your underwear," Ichigo stated as he stood up and brushed the dust off of him. He stared down at the pink haired soul reaper and noticed the skirt was too short. Ichigo sighed before looking at Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi, her skirt is too short,"  
"I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me," The captain stated.  
"Well you should have done something. You can't just let her walk around like that. There are some perverts who could take advantage of her. Keigo is one of them," Keigo cried out before going to sob in the corner.  
"Alright, Alright," The teacher cut in," All of you, take your seats. We're in the middle of class."

Class had ended and Ichigo had Gym. Kenpachi followed him since he said they had gym together, showing the schedule as proof.  
Ichigo walked into the locker room. Uryuu was already there. He glared at Kenpachi before continuing to change. The gym teacher handed Kenpachi a gym uniform and he captain got changed. He watched Ichigo remove his shirt and switch it with the gym clothing before doing the same with the pants. The green shorts slid up long, silky, hairless legs. Kenpachi ogled them, as they were probably soft to the touch. Once everyone was changed, the gym teacher split the girls from the boys. He made two captains for the boys and the girls; Ichigo and Kenpachi for the boys, Tatsuki and Yachiru for the girls. The gym teacher then placed everyone on the tams and then handed a basket ball to Ichigo and Tatsuke. Ichigo groaned with a few others. Why couldn't they play soccer? He was better at soccer then he was basketball.

Uryuu flipped a coin to see who had the ball first. Kenpachi had gotten into an argument with Ichigo about it so Uryuu had to intervene. Heads for Kenpachi, Tails for Ichigo. The coin flew into the air and Uryuu caught it.  
"Tails," He called out. The basketball was given to Ichigo and the game started. The orange haired teen ran down the court, the ball dribbling fast. Kenpachi stepped in front and Ichigo turned around. The captain went closer to Ichigo until their bodies touched. Ichigo's breath hitched. He saw Takeshi in the background and heard him calling out 'I'm open!' Ichigo bounced the ball under his and Kenpachi's legs, passing it to his teammate. Takeshi grabbed the ball and then passed it to Uryuu, who threw it in the air. It fell into the hoop.

Basketball score: Ichigo's team – 1. Kenpachi's team – 0  
Number of physical contact with Kenpachi – 1

Mizuiro caught the ball as it fell thru the hoop before throwing it to Kenpachi and the game started once again.  
When Kenpachi got close to the hoop, Ichigo ran in and slapped the ball out of his hand. The teen then ran to the other hoop, laughing. The captain growled before running after Ichigo. Their bodies were pressed flushed against each other as Kenpachi tried to get the ball away from Ichigo. The teen blushed brightly but continued to dribble the ball. Suddenly, Kenpachi's finger pressed against Ichigo's clothed hole. The teen fell to the floor in shock, still clutching the ball. Kenpachi laughed and tried to pry the ball out of Ichigo's grip, dragging the teen across the court in the process. Once Ichigo let go, the captain scored a point. By the end of gym class, Ichigo's team had won. The score was 5 to 2. And the number of physical contact with Kenpachi had increased by 6.

Ichigo hurried into the locker room and got changed before leaving to his next class. Kenpachi chuckled as he changed. Once he was back in the school uniform, Kenpachi fallowed Mizuiro to his next class. After awhile, both class and school ended. Ichigo walked out of the school building, Kenpachi and Yachiru not far behind. The orange haired teem past the gate before he was grabbed. Kenpachi's eyes widened and he ran to the gate. He saw a red headed person shoving HIS Ichigo onto the wall and palming the teen's clothed. At first the captain thought it was Renji, but as he looked closer he realized it wasn't. Ichigo cried out, tears falling from his eyes. The red headed person leaned towards Ichigo's neck and opened his mouth like he was going to bite.  
"S-stop Mao! Please!"  
Kenpachi growled before pushing the red head off of /Ichigo and taking the scared teen into his arms.  
"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted in surprise. Said person gripped Ichigo tightly and glared at the red headed person known as Mao. Mao's eyes widened before running off.

Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's hand and Yachiru, who had been following Kenpachi, also grabbed Ichigo's hand. They walked back to Ichigo's house, hand n hand listening to Yachiru talk about all the fun stuff she did in school.

Once the three of them made it to the house, they all went inside and sat in the living room to start their homework Yachiru had finished her work first, deciding to watch Kenpachi struggle with his own work.  
"Yachiru," Ichigo started, not taking his eyes off of his paper, "You can go outside and play. I'll help Kenpachi and then we'll meet you out there," The pink haired soul reaper squealed before jumping up and going outside.  
"She's pretty smart," the orange haired teen stated.  
"She went to soul reaper academy," Kenpachi was given a confused look from the teen.  
"I was talking about school here. How does that have anything to do with the soul reaper academy?"

"Unlike me, Yachiru went there. I forced her to go there. She was the top of her class and was chosen to beg a part of special classes. One of those classes was about nothing but the world of the living," Kenpachi scratched his head before going back to his homework again. Ichigo smiled slightly before continuing with his work. After a few minutes, they both finished and were dragged out of the house by Yachiru. They played until it became dark out before Ichigo went inside to make dinner. He made slightly burnt, fried teriyaki chicken and the three ate in silence. When they finished, Kenpachi helped Ichigo clean up while Yachiru went upstairs and made her bed in Ichigo's sister's room.

"Thanks for helping," Ichigo said as Kenpachi placed his plate into the sink. Kenpachi only grunted before wrapping his arms around the teen's waist and resting his head on his shoulders. The captain trailed light kisses down Ichigo's chin to his neck. He sucked hard making the teen moan.  
"Kenpachi? Wh-what are you-" Ichigo gasped out.  
"I heard you," The teen froze, "Moaning my name," Ichigo tried to break free of Kenpachi's grip but it only went tighter.  
"The feeling's mutual," Kenpachi gently turned Ichigo's head and placed a kiss on the shocked ten's mouth.

Hesitantly, Ichigo opened his mouth and let Kenpachi's tongue snake its way in. Their tongues battled before Ichigo gave in and let Kenpachi win. The orange haired teen gripped Kenpachi's shirt and broke the kiss apart. His face was flustered and he was panting. They stared at each other before Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's hand a dragged him upstairs, into his room. Ichigo was thrown onto the bed, his clothes stripped. Kenpachi licked the teen's neck down to his throbbing member. Slowly, the captain began to deep throat Ichigo. The teen moaned loudly and gripped Kenpachi's hair. Kenpachi growled making the teen cry out and come, his seed spilling into Kenpachi's mouth. He swallowed it all before looking up at Ichigo.  
"Gross," Ichigo mumbled. Kenpachi only smirked before stripping himself and grabbing a lotion bottle off of the desk. The captain poured lotion onto his finger and returned the bottle to the desk. He then placed a finger into Ichigo's virgin hole. The teen winced before trying to relax.

Suddenly, Kenpachi added a second finger. Ichigo's face scrunched up and tears appeared in his eyes. Kenpachi kissed Ichigo and apologized. The teen opened one eye and stared at Kenpachi, but it closed again when the captain added his third and last finger. He cried out in sudden pleasure when Kenpachi pressed into his prostate. When Kenpachi thought Ichigo was ready, he removed his fingered. He then coated his erection with lotion. The captain went to enter Ichigo but he was stopped.  
"I… I want you to be in your soul reaper form," The teen mumbled.  
"If I were to fuck you I my soul reaper form, I'd hurt you much worse then what I'm about to do. In case you haven't noticed. , this form is much smaller than my soul reaper form. When you get used to this, then I'll fuck you in my soul reaper form," Ichigo blushed and nodded. Slowly, Kenpachi entered the teen. He stayed still for a while, watching Ichigo's face. He opened his mouth but Ichigo's hand shot to it.  
"D-don't say anything," He groaned. Kenpachi chuckled before thrusting sharply into Ichigo's prostate. The teen moaned and gripped Kenpachi's back, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Kenpachi sat back, taking Ichigo with him and started to thrust upwards.  
"Faster!" the captain unwrapped Ichigo's legs from his waist, noting that they were indeed soft, and put them over his shoulders. He then slammed Ichigo onto his back and pounded harshly into the moaning, withering teen.  
"I'm gonna!-" Suddenly, Ichigo came, his seed covering his and Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi grunted and came as well. He slowly pulled out of the teen, wincing at the hint of blood. The captain whipped away the semen with their clothes and then laid down next to Ichigo. He pulled the blanket over the two them. Ichigo leaned into the captain, who wrapped his arms around him, and fell asleep. Slowly, Kenpachi joined him in his peaceful slumber.

-  
The end! Happy b-day Kenny!

So… how'd you like it? As I said before, first time writing Kenny. Hope he was in character. Should I write more? This was the ending but if you guys want more, I could always try to write something. (I have to work on Intertwining Fates first tho) Review please! :D


End file.
